Silver Flame
by butterflies and feathers
Summary: It's the London 2012 Olympics and for some reason, Silver is feeling like something is missing, and that thing might be Blaze. Silvaze story. Some Shadamy, Tailream, Knouge, MarioXPeach, LuigiXDaisy. P.S: This is my first story. Enjoy! 3 B-)
1. Hello Again!

**Hi, as said in the summary, I'm new on and this is my first story and I would like some feedback and hints. And by the way, haters can hate since this is my first story and that I'm a beginner in story writing. Chapters might not be that long but I'm afraid you will have to live with it(!) Thanks for reading!^^ 3 B-)**

_**Silver Flame ~ Chapter 1**_

Its one day before our heroes set of to the Olympics, the London 2012 Olympics to be precise. And for some odd reason Silver's quite nervous.

**(Silver's POV)**

I wake up. The sun is still rising, and I can't wait to leave for London! But then again, I feel like something's missing. I get out of bed and walk to the wardrobe. _What to wear, what to wear _I hear myself say. I pick a white tank top with some jeans, an emerald green cardigan and some grey sneakers. I hear my phone ring and I see Blaze calling. "Hello?" I say.

"_Hey Silver, do you want to come with me to the Cafe?" _ She asks.

"Yeah, sure. See ya there. Bye." I reply. "_Bye!"_ She says, happily.

**(Blaze's POV)**

I hang up and go over to the wardrobe. "I know exactly what to wear today" I said to myself happily. I picked a knee length fuchsia summer dress with a white cardigan and purple heels. "All ready" I sighed. I left for the cafe.

**(Normal)**

Blaze sat at a table and waited for Silver. Something caught her eye as she was daydreaming. "Hope I'm not late!" Silver shouted as he was running towards her. Blaze simply smiled when he arrived.

"No, no your not." Sorry, I forgot to tell you Blaze has a crush on Silver and so does Silver to Blaze, but as usual, they're too shy to admit they're feelings. Silver sat and chatted with Blaze until Blaze asked, "How do feel about going to London tomorrow?"Silver hesitated "I-I'm so excited(!)"

"You do know I can tell your lying" said Blaze casually.

"What, I'm not lying" Silver gulped.

"Silver...What's wrong?"

"I honestly don't know, I've been feeling weird all week and I'm not sure if it's the Olympics or if it's just me," Silver said rapidly.

"Has anything else been going through your mind, Silver?" Blaze asked gently."Yes..."Silver mumbled.

"Then, what is it?"Blaze asked. Silver started to blush. He was thinking about if him and Blaze would ever be an item. Of course, he couldn't tell that to Blaze, so he stuttered "I'm sorry, meet me at Tails' Workshop tomorrow morning, he's not going to take us to London until noon. B-Bye Blaze."

He ran off before she could see him blushing a bright crimson.

_**With Blaze**_

Blaze was confused, and she knew he was okay, but she couldn't help think about him, his heartwarming smile, the way he cares about her. Suddenly, she bumped into someone."I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" The two said simultaneously. Blaze got up first"Huh, you look familiar, wait... AMY!" As she was helping her up.

"BLAZE!I missed you so much!" Amy squealed at her old friend. "Me too! But wait, what are you doing here?" Blaze questioned.

"I've moved in a few days ago. But I couldn't contact any of you because I didn't have anyone's number" Amy explained.

"That's absolutely great!" Blaze said excitedly.

"Shall I tell you what's better, I'm going to the Olympics with everyone!" Amy exclaimed.

"You. Are. Kidding. Me. OMG! THAT'S AMAZING! We have to tell everyone!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! But listen, don't tell anyone, I have a surprise planned..." Amy whispered into Blaze's ear.

"Great idea! I'm sure _everyone _will be surprised. Hey Amy, can we go to your house, I think we have a_ lot _to catch up on."

"Yeah, you're right Blaze. Oh, and I wanted to tell you you look _gorgeous. _Special occasion?" Amy said be-dazzled.

"I think I'll tell you at your house." Blaze said.

"Sure. I have a car now, so... Let's go!" Amy said walking to the car.


	2. Secrets

**Hiya! I'm sorry i'm not that active. I'll try my best anyway. By the way, I want to give a shout-out to**

**kookies14**

**You seem really enthusiastic about the story. Plus, you gave me one of my 1st reviews(My 1st review was from Lost and Forgotten Memories. Shout out to you to) ! Anyway I think I'll be doing romantic stuff around in Chapters 6 &amp; 7\. Oh, I almost forgot, I have been reading ****many**** story's, and I have read a story with a Joke/Riddle Competition. I am thinking of trying it out. Technically, at the end of the story, I will write a joke at the end of the story, and you have to figure out the answer by the next chapter. P.S: Tell me if you have read the story, it's a Shadamy story. Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything except the story-line. Thank You.**

**And Mobius time is different to our time, e.g: 4 years in our time is equal to 1 year in Mobius.**

_Silver Flame ~ Chapter 2 ~ Secrets_

**_With Silver_**

"_Man,_" Silver thought. "_Now Blaze'll think I'm weird. Ughh, life can be incredibly unfair sometimes_". Silver had nowhere to go so he decided to stop at Tails' Workshop. _(P.S: Sonic and Tails are roommates.)_ As he continued to daydream, realized he was at workshop already.

**_*Knock Knock*_**

"Who is it?" Said a very familiar cocky voice said.

"It's me," Silver said, slightly bored.

"Who's 'me" The voice said.

"Ha ha, very funny Sonic. Open up, it's Silver" Silver said sarcastically.

Sonic smirked as he opened the door. "Hey Pothead! What's up!" Sonic said happily.

Silver smiled as he saw his friend. "You know hate it when you call me Pothead! Stop calling me that! Anyway, I need to tell you something-". Silver was interrupted by his and Sonic's phone vibrating.

"Oh, Blaze is preparing a party, and she says there's going to be a super big surprise." They surprisedly said at the same time.

"I wonder what the surprise is..." Sonic said before Silver had the chance.

"Why have I left you out here? Come in Silver, Tails is having a BBQ. Why don't we join him?" Sonic said.

Silver started to chuckle."You never change Sonic, and it looks like you never will." Silver said as he said as he entered.

**_With Blaze &amp; Amy_**

"Wow, you've decorated this place real good with the time you've stayed here." Blaze said impressed.

"Thanks, you know me-" Amy said until she was interrupted by Blaze.

"Who doesn't," Blaze said jokingly.

"Hey!" Amy said with anger but smiling. She threw a pillow at Blaze, and they burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, ahh. I miss the good old days." Blaze said sighing.

"Me too, we will always be BFF's, right?"

"Of-course we will! Anyways, can you keep a secret?" Blaze asked.

"Are you kidding me, I don't know how many secrets I've stored in this thing" Amy replied pointing to her head.

"Really? Do you have one about Rouge?" Blaze said innocently.

"Heck Yeah! There was this one time when- Hey! Nice try Blaze, you're not getting _anything _out of me!"

"Aww, I really thought I was gonna get an answer. Meh, at least I know I can trust you."

"And what might this secret be anyway?"

"Okay, listen up because I'm only gonna say it once. And remember this is my deepest, darkest secret."

"Well..."

"Well...I have a crush on Silver..."

"OMG! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I ALWAYS KNEW-... **OWWWWWWWWWW!**" Blaze annoyedly burned her small tail. _(Is annoyedly a word?_ _'Cause if it isn't, it is now *adds to dictionary* See?)_

"What was that for?!"

"What do mean 'What was that for'. I bet you that the whole of Mobius heard you!" Blaze said angrily.

Amy ran out of the living room and ran back in with her purse.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Amy said as if she was a businessman.

Blaze started to laugh at how literal Amy was.

"Ha! I knew that would bring a smile to your face!"

"You really are my bestie."

"I sure am!"

_**With Silver, Tails &amp; Sonic**_

"Wow Tails! You sure do know how to make a burger!" Silver said with his mouth full.

"Thanks Silver! Hey did you get that text from Blaze?" Tails' asked.

"Sure did!" Silver and Sonic said at the same glared at each other when they realized what they did.

"You do know that you two are very similar, yet vastly different." Tails said with a sigh and walked away, smiling.

"Really?" They said at the same time _again. _They glared at each other again, but after a few seconds, they started giggling.

**Me again! Here is the Joke/Riddle that I would like you to complete,**

**Why is 6 afraid of 7?**

**This one is an easy one, so you should be able to figure it out.**

**Please review!**

**~ Meriam**


	3. Authors Note

Hey there! I'm not going to carry on with this story because I have not had any support what-so ever. But do know that I'm going to be posting new storys.

Sorry if you wanted me to carry on with this story, it's just not gonna happen.

Anyway, Sayonnara!

~Meriam


End file.
